Paving machines are generally used for laying paving materials, such as asphalt, on a work surface. The paving machine includes a screed system disposed behind the paving machine to receive the paving material from a hopper and deposit the paving material on the work surface. The screed system includes a screed plate for levelling the paving material with respect to the work surface. Hence, during paving operation of the paving machine, the screed plate is in continuous contact with the paving material relative to the work surface. Prolonged contact of the screed plate with the paving material may cause wear of the screed plate. The wear in the screed plate may cause uneven levelling of the paving material on the work surface. Further, uneven wear across various locations on the screed plate may require replacement of the screed plate. Such replacement may delay a paving operation and decrease productivity of the pacing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,783 (the '783 patent) discloses a paver having a radar screed control. The paver includes a screed alignment sensor disposed on extendable sections of a screed plate to track a reference corresponding with an edge of a surface to be paved. A radar device is used to measure deviation from the reference. The paver further includes a screed controller to receive signals from the screed alignment sensor to adjust the extendable sections base on the reference. However, the '783 patent does not consider adjusting a position of the screed plate and the extendable sections based on a wear of the screed plate.